mikey hate leo
by Vickyaisha
Summary: Leo come back from Central America and Mikey not happy and is anger at leo Just read it for yourself and see what you think Thanks for reading xx


**HEY EVERYONE **

**SO HERE IT IS MY FIRST EVER ONE **

**IAM A BIG FAN OF MIKEY AND LEOAND OF THEY BOND AND THE BROTHERS LOVE AND HOW LEO THE BIG BROTHER I AWLAYS WANT I HAVE 3 THREE OLDER THEN ME AND THE I HAVE 3 ROTHER YTOUNG THEN ME LOL NO SORRY 5 LOL AND TWO LITLLE SISTERS **

** AND I LOVE READING EVERYONE STORIES ON THE TURTLE **

**AND I WANT TO SAY A BIG BIG THANK Sarah Oschcenbien: DuckiePray TO FOR HELPING ME**

******HAVE AWONDERFUL EVENING AND PEACE AND LOVE TO YOU ALL XXXXX**

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME BACK! I HATE YOU, LEO!"said the orange-masked turtle as his voice was breaking. "GO BACK TO CENTRAL AMERICA; I DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL."

Leo stood there shocked. How could his baby brother say this about him, his _otuoto_?

Mikey stood there shaking and crying so much that the tears fell to the floor. So much anger, worry and hurt had been building up for the last month.

BEFORE HAND

Mikey had missed his Ani so much that when Leo first came home, he ran to him and gave his brother the longest hug. Leo didn't think he would ever get away from Mikey. Mikey wanted to spend time with Leo, but his brother didn't have time. Leo was always busy with other things and training more with Raph or Donnie and their _Ootosan_.

Mikey thought Leo had grown up too much to play or hang out with him. Over time Mikey got jealous of them all, and stop spending time with them too. He was going out more and getting into fights with PD's. Everyone was worried about him but they couldn't figure out why he was acting like this. This was not the Mikey they knew and loved.

Leo spent more time meditating, trying to think of ways to help his otuoto . It was breaking his heart to see Mikey like this. Every time Leo was around Mikey he could feel his chi, and it was not good at all. It used to be so pure and happy and Leo love feeling it, but now it was angry and full of hate. Mikey's eyes were cold to Leo, and not the light beautiful baby blue he use to see, but a dark cold blue. So Leo told everyone to go out and to leave mikey and him at home.

Mikey had gone out again without asking, but Leo waited for him to come back. Leo heard the lair door open and got up to meet his brother. He asked Mikey to come into the dojo which Mikey did, and also asked him to sit down and he did.

Leo took a deep breath and said, "Mikey, what going on in your head? You've been acting so bad and not like yourself,"

Mikey just sat there and said, "Who the hell are you to ask me that, Ani?"

Leo looked at him and said, "Mikey, I love you and hate seeing you like this. You're cold and not spending time with us. You lock yourself in your room and go out all hours of the day and night and don't tell anyone. We're worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you - You're my baby brother and I miss how you used to be. I don't like the way you are acting."

At that Mikey stood up and looked at Leo with anger and hate. "NOT SPENDING TIME WITH THE FAMILY? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE SAYING THAT TO ME, LEONARDO?"

Leo stood up and tried to speak, but Mikey put his hand in his brother's face. "YOU NEVER SPEND ANYTIME WITH ME. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND HAD BAD DREAMS OF YOU NEVER COMING BACK! WHEN YOU DID COME BACK, I WAS SO HAPPY BUT YOU NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH ME, AND YOU ALWAYS SAID 'LATER MIKEY'.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME BACK. I HATE YOU, LEO!" said the orange-masked turtle as he voice was breaking. "GO BACK TO CENTRAL AMERICA,I DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL." Mikey fell shaking to his knees and he put his hands over his face.

Leo walked over to Mikey to try and hug his little baby brother, but Mikey pushed him back. Leo tried once more, but again Mikey tried to hit him. But Leo was stronger than Mikey and won over. He put Mikey in a tight hug and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Mikey still tried to pull away but finally gave in.

Mikey was still shaking hard and crying so Leo tried to soothe him. Mikey's face was so close to Leo's plastron, he could hear Leo's heartbeat and feel his Ani's breath. It was calming to Mikey. Leo had one arm around Mikey's shell and the other rubbing up and down Mikey's shell.

Leo relaxed his muscles and said, "Mikey, listen to me. I am so sorry, Mikey. Please can you forgive me?"

With this, Mikey shook his head and Leo was sad, but Mikey pushed Leo away. He knelt in front of Leo with his head on the floor. "No, no, Leo. I'm the one who should ask to be forgiven. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I am so so …..sor…" He could speak no more.

Leo cupped Mikey's chin so their eyes met and Mikey could not look at Leo.

But Leo said, "_Otuoto_." Leo had not called him this in a long came down Mikey's face and Leo pulled him back to his plastron.

Mikey said, "_Watashi wa anata no o nīsan o ,aishi_." (I love you big brother)

Leo said back to Mikey in his ear, "I love you too, little baby brother."

With that, Leo picked up Mikey and took him to his room where they both fell asleep.


End file.
